Nothing More
by Rebel-Aquarius
Summary: It's okay that she loves him, and that he'll never know...because they're only friends. And nothing more. A onesided RaeRob drabble reflecting on unrequited love. From Raven's POV.


Hey—to be honest, I have no idea what this is, or even where it really came from. From what I can figure, I was watching "Teen Titans: Trouble In Tokyo," and watching the last scene when the Titans are standing, and Robin and Starfire hold hands, and wondering about Raven. True, I've never had much of a stand on pairings (I'm pretty much open to anything—in this category anyway, lol…), but after getting a couple of other ideas that center on Rae/Rob relationships, it just kind of jumped into my head. So, here it is…my very first random drabble! And, by the way, I'm sorry I was gone for awhile. Last week was a bunch of testing at school, so it was kind of stressful.

Just as a note, this really doesn't take place in any one specific episode, or during an event that occurred in the series, despite the mention of Titans Tokyo above. I just wanted to make that clear, in case anyone was a little confused. You never know…

Nothing More:

He's standing, proud and tall before the teeming crowds, a bright grin of victory on his handsome face. Thousands are cheering, applauding, thrilled at the newest, earth-shattering accomplishment of the Titans.

You can't help but smile, ever so faintly, at the team's triumph; the excitement of the moment is just too contagious for anyone to resist, even someone like you. Your chest swells, your heart feels like it's about to burst with joy.

And, just like everyone else in the crowd, you can't take your eyes off of him.

He stands in the very front of the team, graciously accepting the awards being presented from the mayor of the city. He's laughing, truly enjoying himself, and you feel pleased that he's able to break away from his typically solemn demeanor, and be free—if only for a moment. Robin brushes dark hair off his forehead in a sweeping manner, and laughs as Beast Boy skips across the platform again; he exchanges high-fives with Cyborg, and shakes the mayor's hand, before holding the medal that the team has received up in the air.

The people in the streets go wild, and he turns his gaze from them to you.

You feel time stand still as it always does when he looks at you. You've never been one for sap, but you can't help but feel yourself crumble away when he smiles. He waves, and raises his hand in an acknowledging salute, and you mimic him, unable to suppress the chuckle that escapes your lips.

He's wonderful—almost too good to be true. And he'll never know it, but you love everything there is about him. The moments that the two of you have shared, from the smallest, most insignificant of exchanges, to the deep, personal conversations that you have had, where he has confided dark, painful secrets, and you have done the same. Those are the times where you have been so tempted to lean forward and kiss him, so desperate to tell him that you love him more than life itself.

That he is the only person that ever made you feel safe, and wanted, and loved.

That you need him.

As Robin grins one last time, before looking back to the crowd, Starfire approaches. She demurely steps up beside him, and begins to laugh sweetly as he circles an arm around her shoulders. The two of them stand together above the crowd, both happy beyond words.

You feel a pain somewhere in the region of your heart.

It's okay; they've loved each other since the first time they met, even though they've both been too shy to admit it. They're perfect for one another—one of the loveliest couples she's ever laid eyes on, actually.

So it's okay.

He can only be a friend anyway—nothing more, nothing less.

Robin's looking back at you, giving you another one of those beautiful looks of pure joy that make you fall for him all over again.

You return it with a nod and tiny smile, and take a step backwards, melting into the shadows.

**Fin.**

That was kind of depressing…oh well. I hope it was okay for you guys! Please review!

Later!

--Rebel


End file.
